Luna Park
Luna Park is a name shared by dozens of currently operating and defunct amusement parks that have opened on every continent except Antarctica since 1903. History The first to use the name was the second major amusement park at Coney Island, designed by Charles I.D. Looff, who subsequently designed Seattle, Washington's Luna Park, which opened in 1907. The spaceship in the Pan-American Exposition ride "A Trip to the Moon" gave its name to these parks... and to dozens that followed over the next century.Dale Samuelson, AJP Samuelson, and Wendy Yegoiants, The American Amusement Park ISBN 0-7603-0981-7Coney Island's success with electronic attractions and rides also inspired a proliferation of parks named Electric Park (Samuelson, Samuelson, Yegoiants, The American Amusement Park). In 1905, Frederick Ingersoll was already making a reputation for his pioneering work in roller coaster construction and design (he also designed scenic railroad rides) when he opened Luna Parks in Pittsburgh and Cleveland, the first two amusement parks to be covered with electric lighting (the former was adorned with 67,000 light bulbs;Jim Futrell, Amusement Parks of Pennsylvania (Flagpole Books, 2002) ISBN 0-8117-2671-1 the Cleveland park had 50,000Luna Park's luminary: Entrepreneur/roller coaster designer deserves his due - Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, 1 September 2008). Ultimately he opened 44 Luna Parks around the world, the first chain of amusement parks. Despite the death of Ingersoll in 1927 and the closing of most of his Luna Parks, the name's popularity continued with newer parks with the name opening with regularity. As a result, "Lunapark" now translates into "amusement park" in Bulgarian, Croatian, Dutch, German, Greek, Hebrew, Italian, Macedonian, Polish, Russian, and Turkish. List of Luna Parks Luna Park is the name of numerous amusement parks, from the Coney Island original, to the over 40 Luna Parks designed and constructed by Frederick Ingersoll, to amusement parks which received their names after Ingersoll's death in 1927. For a short time, Ingersoll renamed his parks Ingersoll's Luna Park to distinguish them from the Luna Parks to which he had no connection.Robet Cartmell, The Incredible Scream Machine (Popular Press 1987) ISBN 0-87972-342-4 In Africa In Asia is a currently operating amusement park in Israel]] , one of two Japanese Luna Parks, was open to the public from 1912 to 1923. The original Tsutenkaku Tower was completed at the same time as the amusement park.|Night photograph of original Tsutentaku Tower overlooking Luna Park, Osaka in 1912.]] was the first of dozens of Luna Parks. Its success inspired the creation of dozens of Luna Parks, Electric Parks, Wonderlands, and similar amusement parks.|The Main Tower of the first Luna Park at Coney Island, ca. 1905. Many subsequent amusement parks would have their own "towers".]] In Europe was the largest amusement park in Europe.|Aerial view of Luna Park, Berlin in 1935.]] (also known as Russian mountains were popular in European Luna Parks|Postcard showing mountain railroad at Luna Park, Leipzig.]] is a currently operating amusement park near Władysławowo, Poland.|Aerial view of Lunapark Sowinski near Władysławowo, Poland, in 2009]] In North America was the first of dozens of Luna Parks. It burnt down in 1944.|Comedian Fatty Arbuckle riding The Whip in Luna Park, Coney Island, as shown in the 1917 motion picture Coney Island]] was designed by the same person who designed the original in Coney Island.|Postcard photo of Luna Park, Seattle entrance bridge.]] In Oceania entrance]] entrance]] In South America References categoria:Divertimento